Continuation of the collection of data and the maintenance of existing data registries relating to diabetes, arthritis and renal disease and medical treatment of these and other diseases in the population of the Gila River Indian Community of central Arizona. Project objectives are: 1. Continued maintenance and updating of the diabetes register 2. Continued maintenance and updating of the arthritis register 3. Continued maintenance and updating of the end-stage renal disease register 4. Continued maintenance and updating of the renal impairment register 5. Continued maintenance and updating of the medication register, containing data on drug prescriptions, since 1965, for NIH study patients.